


【仁丸】势均力敌

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】势均力敌

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*竞争对手 (?) 仁王 x 丸井  
*无脑爽文 ，全靠编

1.  
“那么，就这样吧，真田。”   
“也好。”  
丸井适时地递上准备好的合同和笔给真田，确认真田的签名无误后抱着活页夹站回了幸村的身后。而另一边的仁王也在检查幸村的签名完毕后站回了真田身边，路过丸井的时候还撞到了他的肩膀。  
丸井发誓他一定是故意的。

幸村略微侧头看向丸井，丸井不动声色地点了点头。接收到丸井的确认后幸村从会议桌前站起身，扣上西服的扣子，面带微笑地朝真田伸出手：  
“那么合作愉快，真田。”  
真田还是那副不动如山的沉稳做派，和幸村握完手后就大步流星地离开了会议室，倒是身后的仁王对着丸井的方向眨了眨眼。  
等到真田一行人的身影消失在会议室的尽头，幸村脸上挂着的微笑也消失殆尽。他边大步往门外走，边跟身后的丸井交代：  
“从今天起你手头的工作都暂时交给桑原，全权负责这一次和王朝的合作。合同虽然签了，但保不准他们会不会有什么小动作，随时注意王朝的动向。”  
“了解，幸村君。”

想必真田也嘱咐了仁王相同的话，丸井撇了撇嘴，回到自己的办公室，拿出幸村交给他的U盘插进电脑，认真地研究起合同内容来。

2.  
立海国的经济命脉长年掌握在三家公司手里——神祇、王朝、和战国。其核心人物分别是被誉为“神之子”的幸村精市、被称作“皇帝”的真田弦一郎，和 “军师”柳莲二。三个集团经过数年的竞争和磨合后达成了微妙的三足鼎立之势，某一方的短暂崛起都会被另两方巧妙地平衡下来。  
原本幸村以为这次战国的股价上涨只是一个暂时性的决策正确，但在持续上涨三周后再迟钝的人也发现了不对劲。丸井接到幸村的指示带领团队查了整整两天，果不其然找到了问题的关键。  
柳莲二不知道用了什么手段，争取到了早年放话不参与商界争斗的政治世家的小公子切原赤也，背后到底进行了怎样的操作不得而知，但政界消息的灵通对于集团的股价无疑如虎添翼。况且切原家在立海国位高权重，即便是幸村他们了解了内幕也没法无所顾忌地质问切原家为何违背早年的承诺。  
直接和切原家对抗的风险太大，即使是神祇也不敢保证一定成功。但眼看着战国的股价一路高歌，强大如幸村也有些坐不住。  
幸村皱着眉仿佛要把K线图盯出一个洞，半晌后站起身走出了办公室。  
作为幸村精市得力的助理，丸井适时地在幸村出现的一瞬间跟了上去。  
“跟我去趟战国。”  
“车已经备好了，幸村君。”

丸井跟着幸村气势汹汹杀到战国的时候，没成想还见到了真田和其助理仁王。柳莲二好整以暇地看了看幸村，朝一边坐着的真田挑了挑眉。  
谁都没有说话，偌大的办公室一时间只剩下窝在一旁小沙发里的切原——以及从他手机里传来的游戏声音。  
“啊，丸井前辈！”  
刚解决完一局游戏的切原抬头看到熟人，十分自然地打了个招呼。  
三双目光霎时集中在了丸井身上。  
“大学时的后辈，” 丸井赶紧先低声和幸村解释了一句，又朝切原笑了笑，“好久不见啊赤也。”  
“赤也，我也是你前辈啊，怎么不和我打招呼？” 仁王似笑非笑地说了一句。  
“嘻嘻，” 切原咧着一口白牙挠了挠头，“丸井前辈说仁王前辈很狡猾，要我别去招惹你。”  
仁王往丸井的方向看去，撞上一个不加掩饰的假笑。  
“好了，我想各位也不是来叙旧的。” 柳轻轻拍了拍掌，“有什么话不妨直说。”  
“切原家这小子为什么会在战国？” 真田抱着臂开口问道。  
“真田さん快人快语是好事，” 柳看向真田，“但我还是奉劝您对赤也客气一点，毕竟……”  
“毕竟这可是切原家这一辈的独苗。” 幸村微笑着接过话头。  
柳朝幸村的方向作了个“请”的手势，示意他继续说。  
“其实我和真田要问的话也差不多，切原家为什么会同意让小公子介入到商界来？在我看来，以切原家以往的作风，小公子这个年纪应该会被送去国外深造才对。”  
“并没有介入商界，” 柳一贯温和的语调带了点笑意，“切原老先生是希望赤也能够来战国磨练磨练性子，平时顺便帮帮我的忙，没有任何别的意思。至于为什么是我嘛……”  
柳莲二的视线在幸村和真田之间扫了扫：“大概是我的性子和切原老先生比较投缘吧。”  
幸村和真田看向切原，小公子眨着清澈的大眼睛点了点头。

柳的一套说辞没有任何破绽，于公没有让切原参与任何集团的决策，于私又不能质疑切原家老爷子的决定。但就这么坐视不理绝不是幸村或者真田的作风，按照目前的情况，争取到切原赤也的可能性已经几乎为零——不谙世事的小公子明显对自己成为筹码的事情一无所知。  
而要和切原家竞争，不是他们自夸——只有彼此的企业能够做到。

即使再不愿意，双方此时都只有合作这一条路可以选。从达成合作意愿到合同拟定只花了短短一周的时间，明面上两家还是竞争对手的关系，因此幸村和真田不方便有过多接触。这样一来，各种交接和谈判的活就落到了各自的助理头上。

3.  
“要不是情况特殊，我绝不会和你坐在同一辆车上。” 丸井看着窗外没好气的说。  
仁王听了这话嗤笑了一声，慢条斯理地喝了口咖啡。

战国最近在收购郊区的一块地，本着“不关我的事也要想尽办法给对家添堵”的原则，幸村决定在不损害己方利益的情况下适当和战国竞竞价。被派出去做这事的自然是丸井，只是没想到刚走出公司大门就看到了斜靠在车边的仁王。  
“有事吗？” 丸井提防地看了看仁王。  
“你要去竞价？”  
“关你什么事”  
“啧，” 仁王朝着丸井的方向走来，“咱们现在可是合作关系，我老大可是一大早就派我来这里等你。”  
“合同内容里好像没有包括接送对方助理这种事项吧，仁王。” 丸井谨慎地往后退了一步，“而且你是怎么知道我要去竞价的？”  
看到丸井掏出手机，仁王上前一步把手机抢了过来：“你也不想想，我这么大张旗鼓地站在这，幸村会不知道？别多此一举报告了，笨蛋。”  
“……”  
“别一副紧张兮兮的样子啊丸井，” 仁王笑着把手机递回去，“王朝能知道神祇的计划，难道你们神祇就对王朝一无所知？不过这些事以后再说，真田的意思，就是合作期间，双方都各退一步。所以我今天来，真的是来帮你的。”  
“王朝到底是不是真心帮神祇我还不确定，但我确定你仁王雅治不是真心想帮我。”  
“话不能说得这么绝对，” 仁王狡黠地眨眨眼，“忙还是要帮的，但是嘛……你是不是也该有点表示？比如说，帮我拉个车门再说句‘主人请您上车’？”  
“你……！”  
“行了，” 仁王转过身朝车走去，“一会儿该堵车了，你要是不跟上来就自己打车去。”

两人大大方方走进会议室的时候，战国的代表已经到达了——包括坐在椅子里百无聊赖的切原赤也。  
“不是说不让他介入吗，” 丸井低声问仁王，“这是怎么回事？”  
“所以说柳莲二这人办事周全，” 仁王也压低声音把头偏向丸井，“来签合同的是柳的助理，赤也顶多算是助理陪同。”  
“那何必让赤也来这么一趟？”  
“……你这个脑子是怎么跟着幸村混到现在的，” 仁王有些嫌弃的看了丸井一眼，“战国肯定提前知道我们今天要来找茬，让赤也来就是给我们出难题的。这笔生意要是出了问题，那就是咱们跟赤也过不去，不卖切原家这个面子。”  
丸井从喉咙里哼了一声，没再接话。

柳的助理乾贞治看到丸井和仁王进来时，礼貌的打了个招呼。等二人坐定后，乾推了推眼镜，悠悠然地开口：  
“想不到神祇和王朝有朝一日居然能合作。”  
“你想不到的事还有很多，” 丸井随手解开西服扣，“比如说这块地你们战国很难谈下来。”  
“呵呵，” 乾摇了摇头，志在必得地看向丸井，“事实上在二位进来之前，合同已经签好了，就在切原君的包里。”  
仁王暗自皱了皱眉，这是他没料到的。  
“别急啊，” 丸井从包里拿出一份文件，举在手上向乾示意，“这块地让你们拿下可以，但是——很不巧，紧邻着的那一块地之前就已经被神祇签下来了，相关证明就在我手里，如果乾さん需要检查的话，我可以回公司后传真给您。”  
不等乾接话，丸井快速的把手上的文件又放回了包里，接着说道：  
“战国拿下的这块地面积并不大，建造小区我想短期内也不能收回成本。但如果战国放心的话……”  
他顿了顿，直直盯着乾的眼睛：  
“可以把这块地的开发权交给神祇，我们会请最好的规划师，将这两块地合并使用，开发小区和商业街。而神祇可以承诺，收益的50%都归战国。乾さん，您仔细想想，这对于如今的战国来说，不是锦上添花吗？况且——除了买地的钱，战国一分钱都不用多花。”  
乾抱着臂沉默了半晌，留下句 “需要回去和柳商量再给答复”后，带着切原快速的离开了会议室。

等会议室只剩下仁王和丸井两人时，仁王才眯着眼开口：  
“没看错的话，你刚才拿在手上的那张纸，根本不是土地归属证明吧。”  
“对啊，” 丸井倒是承认地爽快，“不过现在有了战国的开发权，神祇拿下那块地轻而易举。”  
“你怎么知道柳一定会答应？”  
“不出力就有钱拿谁不愿意？他要实在觉得亏，神祇可以给他们60%，反正我们肯定赚。”  
仁王深吸了口气，换了个姿势抱着臂看向丸井：“看不出来，相当不赖啊丸井。”  
丸井从鼻子里哼了一声，站起身居高临下地看着仁王：  
“我就是这么跟幸村君混到现在的。”  
说完就自顾自先走出了门。  
仁王愣怔了一秒，低下头笑了笑  
——想不到还挺记仇。

4.  
两人之间的渊源还得从大学说起。  
谁都知道管理学院的仁王雅治和丸井文太关系紧张。具体例证包括但不限于——学院一等奖学金的竞争、学院辩论赛的正反方、学院运动会的总决赛等等等等。  
一开始纯属巧合。两人成绩在学院数一数二，奖学金啊比赛啊难免会碰到一起。各种场合见的多了双方对彼此也有了印象，再见到的时候心里也会嘀咕“怎么又是他”。  
一般来说，按照小说情节的正常发展，这两个人会顶着众人不解的目光和万千的猜测成为好朋友好兄弟。但丸井文太这人脑回路清奇，头一回见到仁王雅治就觉得此人面相不善、阴险狡诈，必不是良师益友之绝佳人选。  
——不过是因为丸井刚开学的时候曾尝试跟仁王打招呼结果被对方无视了个彻底。  
——仁王那天戴着耳机。

事情在丸井被校花一缕发香迷得神魂颠倒时变得不可逆转。在丸井鼓足了勇气决定向校花表白时，校花公然表示自己喜欢的人是管院仁王。  
丸井庆幸自己还没来得及表白。  
并在心里狠狠地把仁王拖进了黑名单。

仁王也纳闷，这个总出现在自己面前的红头发男生为什么每次见面都一脸敌意。  
时间过得很快，这段往事随着丸井保研和仁王出国深造MBA 总算告一段落。  
丸井自毕业后就担任幸村的助理，两年前随着幸村去王朝谈判时意外见到了仁王——作为真田的助理。  
神祇和王朝向来势不两立，针锋相对，丸井不相信仁王不知道。

5.  
年底的时候，仁王代表王朝出席了神祇的年会。幸村礼貌的和仁王寒暄了一番，无非是“今年多亏了王朝，神祇才能有这么好的收益，希望明年还能合作愉快”这样半真半假的话。客套的话说完，幸村就找借口离开了，并嘱咐丸井务必好好招待仁王。  
这一招待就招待到了床上。

6.  
丸井被窗帘缝中透进来的阳光晃醒，挣扎着睁开眼感觉头疼得快要爆炸，习惯性伸手往床头柜摸手机，哪不知道摸到了个活人。  
虽然背对着自己，丸井还是通过对方标志性的银发确定了身份。  
丸井认真地思考起闷死仁王雅治的可能性。

完美的作案计划还没想明白，‘被害人’先醒了过来。  
两人一个趴着一个半坐着，大眼瞪小眼。  
随着仁王眼里的戏谑越来越深，丸井被看得面红耳赤，下意识说了句 “我我我我先去洗澡” 后就准备往浴室冲。  
结果腰一酸腿一软坐在了地上——还光着身子。  
丸井痛苦地捂住了脸，原来自己还是下面那个。  
事情到了这一步，还能在乎脸面吗，不能。  
所以丸井理直气壮地对仁王喊：  
“抱我去洗澡！”  
“……丸井文太你知道自己有多重吗？”  
“？？我上个月才减了5磅！”  
“自己去，” 仁王对着丸井比了个大拇指，“你是最棒的。”  
“仁王雅治你还要不要脸了？”   
“……我真的好困，”仁王有气无力地说，“你明明这么有精神……”  
丸井跪坐在地上打量了半天瘫软在床上的仁王，一个可怕的念头闪过脑海  
——总不能他俩还互相吧？！

“收起你那怀疑的目光——” 仁王忍无可忍地从床上爬起来，认命的把丸井一把捞了起来，“只有你被我睡而已。”  
等两人近乎打架一般地洗完澡后，时间已经过去了一个小时。

“所以是——” 丸井倒吸了口气，“我被下了药神志不清然后被恰好路过的你见义勇为？”  
仁王裹着浴袍挑了挑眉算是默认。  
“仁王你敢不敢编的再像点？” 丸井瞪大了眼不可置信，“我在我们公司的年会上被人下药？？你当我们年会是夜店？？”  
“准确的说，那杯酒不是针对你的。” 仁王转向丸井，“但因为某些人警惕性较差又胡吃海塞，恰好碰上了而已。”  
“……那你呢，你怎么发现我的？”  
“你当时躺在沙发上哼哼唧唧的，我要再发现的晚点你今天指不定在谁的床上醒来。”  
想到丸井当时面色潮红瘫倒在沙发上的样子，仁王的脸色冷了下来。  
“——那幸村君昨晚有没有事？！”  
似乎是丸井对幸村过多的关心让仁王有些恼火，仁王转过身子给自己倒了杯水，喝了口才慢悠悠地说：  
“他能有什么事。”

即使是第二天去回想，仁王还是觉得心惊肉跳。幸村扶着明显已经意识不太清醒的丸井找到在角落的他，十分严肃郑重地拜托仁王送丸井回去。  
仁王接过身子滚烫的丸井，皱着眉问幸村：  
“他怎么回事？”  
“被人下了药，” 幸村头疼地按了按眉心，“是我的疏忽。我大概心里有数，一定不会放过他的。但今晚还得麻烦仁王你了。”  
仁王点点头，架着丸井转身就要走，刚要迈步又被幸村叫住了。  
“仁王，” 幸村眼神复杂又担心，“他就拜托给你了。”  
“幸村さん——” 仁王紧了紧搂在丸井腰间的手，眼神不含一丝温度，“我不会允许任何人伤害丸井，不管是谁。所以，也请您能处理好这件事。”

“诶——？” 刷着手机的丸井发出一声惊呼，“神祇子公司的一个经理自杀了？？我昨天还在年会看到他了呀”  
“大概是得罪了不该得罪的人吧。” 仁王举着高脚杯呷了一大口红酒。

7.  
叫丸井文太的红发男生，很可爱。  
仁王注意他许久了，虽然每次见面对方都一脸不太愉快的样子。男生气鼓鼓的样子活像一个亟待采摘的草莓，每次都能取悦到仁王。  
为了能再次见到他，仁王费了很多心思。选一样的专业课，参加对方报名的每一场比赛，甚至敏锐地在感觉到丸井对校花的心思后主动接近了几次校花。  
陪伴不总是细水流长的，有时候也可以针锋相对。

得知丸井毕业去了神祇，仁王在国外呆了几年后踌躇满志地给王朝递了简历。  
一切都很顺利，尤其是真田给出的待遇也让人满意。

8.  
切原赤也在战国实习了一整年后还是被老爷子送去了国外。王朝和神祇再没有了合作的理由，三方又回到了之前微妙的制衡状态。

丸井第三次在小区门口看到仁王的车时，无可奈何地走了过去。  
“仁王，第一次你说你要对我负责，我说谢谢不用。第二次你说你加班太晚回家怕吵着邻居家的狗，我也忍了。这次呢？又是什么理由。”

两个集团合作取消之后，两人便没有了见面的理由。丸井本想就这么算了，年会那天就当是个荒唐的梦，可谁知另一个当事人根本没想善罢甘休。  
“想吃你做的饭。” 仁王回答地理直气壮。

丸井被仁王摁在沙发上亲得七荤八素时，脑子里只能怪自己立场太不坚定，对得寸进尺的敌人太心慈手软。

9.  
某个周末，仁王醒来的时候，丸井正靠坐在床上愁眉苦脸的想着什么。  
“……想什么呢文太猪。”  
“在想我们这样是不是……不对啊……”   
“你怕幸村不高兴？”  
“……有点。毕竟神祇和王朝的关系……”  
“你是不是不知道幸村和真田其实是发小？”  
“……什么？”  
“别想了，” 仁王伸臂把丸井捞进怀里，“实在不行你跳槽来王朝，我肯定欢迎。”  
“想得美！！”

END.

一个彩蛋：  
某天仁王汇报完工作后，发现真田还在若有所思的看着他。  
“……还有事吗老大？”  
“嗯，” 真田一脸严肃，“听说你和幸村的助理在一起了？”  
“对啊，怎么了？”  
“……你俩谁在上面？”  
“……” 仁王仔细盯着真田的眼睛，居然看出了一丝急切，只好无奈地回答，“……我。”  
真田显而易见的松了口气，见到仁王一脸复杂地看着他，诚恳地解释道：“因为我从小到大，不管是什么都没有赢过幸村。但是这一次，我的助理！总算让我赢了一次！仁王君，谢谢你！”  
“……………………不用谢。”

【谁能想到呢，我写这篇文的初衷，就是为了这个彩蛋哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】


End file.
